All you have to do is ask
by kyl8909
Summary: Reid can't tell the difference between a dream and what really happens after a night out with the team. Rated M but nothing to bad until later. Reid/Morgan SLASH


**I'm taking a break from studying for finals and decided to actually write this. Hope you enjoy.**

***I don't own anything**

* * *

They stumbled up the stairs, shushing each other as they went. Both boys were too drunk to actually care about how much noise they were making. Spencer Reid fumbled to get his keys out of his pocket as he fell against his front door. Derek Morgan fell against him laughing.

"Morgan, you have to be quiet." Reid placed his finger against his lips and hushed the older man.

"If you would just get the door open, I wouldn't be making so much noise out in the hall." Morgan placed his hand on top of Reid's, who had finally managed to get the key in the lock, and helped him unlock the door. Reid pushed the door open and they both fell through. They would have ended up on the floor if Morgan hadn't caught his balance just in time. He placed his hands on Reid slim waist and pulled the smaller body back into his chest. Morgan kicked the door shut as Reid momentarily melted into Morgan's firm chest.

"Morgan, you can let go now." Reid struggled to get away from the touch. Morgan grabbed on tighter and his lips found their way to the back of Reid's neck. Reid groaned.

"Morgan, what are you doing?" Reid shuddered as he felt the lips lightly brush against his neck. He gasped at the sudden wetness as Morgan's tongue darted out and touched his ear. Morgan's hands ran up along Reid's sides and around to his torso. Reid couldn't take it anymore and managed to turn himself around. He met Morgan's eyes and realized the man in front of him wasn't nearly as drunk as he thought he was. The information was enough to sober Reid up enough to attempt to play along.

"You know Derek, you didn't have to get me drunk if you wanted to have sex. All you had to do was ask." Reid smiled at the surprised look on the older profiler's face. Reid reached up and grabbed the back of Morgan's neck, pulling him closer. Their lips were almost touching; Reid could feel Morgan's breath on his lips. They both knew what was going to happen, and neither one of them was pulling away. Reid felt the brush of Morgan's lips as they….

* * *

Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep.

Reid flung his arm out trying to stop the alarm clock from making so much noise. The noise stopped as the clock fell to the floor. Reid lay back against the pillows and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He sighed as he remembered the dream he was having. He had been thinking more and more about his partner lately and it was starting to worry him. Reid threw the sheets off and got out of bed. He smelled the coffee brewing and he went to make his first cup of the day.

He stood against the counter drinking his coffee thinking about last night. He hadn't wanted to go out with the gang, but Morgan practically yanked his arm out of its socket as he dragged him along. Reid kept drinking as he watched Morgan dancing with woman after woman, sometimes more than one at a time, all night. At the end of the night he remembered Garcia asking if he wanted a ride home or if a cab would do, but he didn't remember exactly how he got home. After finishing his coffee he got dressed and headed off to work.

The first thing he noticed when he walked into work was Morgan sitting on the edge of Prentiss's desk, laughing about something. There was no way Reid could walk by without getting too close to Morgan. Reid wanted to avoid a situation that would cause the memory of last night's dream to come back in full force. Instead he made a beeline for the break room to get another cup of coffee. He was stirring in the sugar when he felt a hand press against his back. He jumped about a foot in the air and shouted. Morgan backed up and laughed.

"Whoa, Pretty Boy, relax. You need to cut back on the coffee." Morgan moved back into Reid's personal space but stopped suddenly at the look on his face. "Reid what's wrong?" Morgan placed a hand on Reid's shoulder and Reid flinched.

"What are you doing?" Reid asked, extremely confused.

"What are you talking about? Reid are you ok?" Morgan stepped back to give Reid some room, but he was just as confused.

"I'm just confused as to why you are standing so close." Reid answered.

"Reid, let's go to my office." Morgan walked out of the room and headed towards his office. Reid let go of his breath, not aware that he had been holding it in the first place. He took a step to follow Morgan but stopped. 'The dream wasn't real was it? We didn't really do that, did we?' Reid thought to himself. He shook his head and laughed to himself at the crazy idea. Reid remembered all the girls that were dancing with Morgan last night, Morgan probably went home with one of them. Reid made his way to Morgan's office, his coffee forgotten.

Morgan was holding the door open waiting for Reid to enter. As soon as Reid was in the room, he found himself pushed up against the now closed-door. Morgan pressed close and captured Reid's lips with his own. Reid's eyes widened in shocked before quickly closing in pleasure. He moaned into the mouth on his. One of Morgan's hands held Reid's hip while the other was braced against the door next to the left side of Reid's head. Reid moved to wrap his arms around Morgan but instead they found their way to Morgan's chest and pushed him away.

"What the hell are you doing?" Reid asked trying to catch his breath.

"You don't remember do you? What we did last night?" Morgan backed up.

"We went to a bar, so what?" Reid wrapped his arms tightly around his waist to cover himself up.

"I meant what happened after the bar, when I took you home." Reid's eyes went wide as the realization hit him.

"I thought that was a dream." Morgan chuckled to himself.

"No, Pretty Boy, last night was no dream. You and I really did sleep together." Morgan moved closer to Reid but didn't touch him.

"Then why weren't you there when I woke up?" Reid loosened his arms but kept them around his waist.

"Clooney. I left him alone too long, so I had to get home to let him out and feed him. I'm sorry I wasn't there when you woke up Pretty Boy." Morgan cupped Reid's left cheek and brushed his thumb across Reid's lips. Reid moaned and leaned into the touch, dropping his arms to his sides. Morgan moved in and pressed his body into Reid's. "I promise I won't leave you next time baby."

"Next time? What makes you think there will be a next time?" Reid removed Morgan's hand from his cheek but held onto it. "I was drunk last night."

"You told me I didn't need to get you drunk to have sex with you. All I have to do is ask." Morgan kissed Reid's left cheek , then is right.

"Derek Morgan, are you asking to have sex with me?" Reid smiled at the other man.

"Pretty Boy, I'm asking for…" A knock at the door interrupted Morgan's comment.

"Morgan, we have a case. Have you seen Reid?" Prentiss called from the other side of the door.

"To be continued Pretty Boy." Morgan moved Reid from in front of the door and opened it, greeting a waiting Prentiss.

"Reid and I were just discussing how much fun the bar was last night. He was saying we should do it again real soon." Morgan smiled at Prentiss, who laughed. Reid stood behind Morgan with his jaw hanging open.

'There is no way I implied I wanted to go back to a bar.' Reid thought to himself as he followed his laughing coworkers to the conference room.

* * *

**Ok I think I can keep going with this story if people want, but it can be left as is. Please review, they make my day :)**


End file.
